User talk:Subtank
The Tram Station Page Hey! I was wondering what the Tram Stations page needs doing to get up to standards? Thanks! --EdgeZombie 18:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would suggest changing the tense to 3rd Person rather than 1st Person as it works better. So, avoid using "In Chapter bla bla bla". Additionally, avoid creating Red Links (These leads to blank pages). Always link back to the article you're referring to, in this case, the USG Ishimura. Similarly, add a link in the USG Ishimura article. Have fun. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) hi how do i create a user name i will create one but can i get my paul clarke and my z-gravity boots on it hi how can i make a logo because i can't get it to work Little Help Hey, I just joined up! Two questions: 1- Is there somthing like a forum here where you can discuss things? 2- How do you create a new page? -L-Dawg Hi Let me know if I can add something. new hi im new here so what do you here i see well i will be on halopedai if you want to talk??? :I'm only here for cleaning up and deleting articles... and yes, this place is somewhat boring.-5ub7ank(7alk) 17:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Many thanks on fixing the images for those pages I created. I completely forgot to size them properly. --Haegemonia 14:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I've uploaded new images from my own guide (Mostly Weapons/weapon icons and portraits of mobs and characters). The problem is, that I'm new to wiki, so I suppose knowing people should add them to the articles. If they find images good enough, that is. :She's not here right now (I'm the brother). She'll respond to your message in a few days. Sorry.--4scen 15:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hunter change Hey hows it going? I recently changed the hunter article around the combat tips for Chapter 10 and wondered if you could review it for any mistakes or anything, thanks =]. Yellow Box? Since you offered your support for issues with the Wikia, I'd be interested in your input on the "Yellow Box" issue...basically, whenever I edit a page, it shows me a yellow box reading "New! Category tagging toolbar. Try it out or see help to learn more" in the bottom left corner of the editing pane. Haegmonia suggested switching to standard as opposed to rich-text view, but that didn't solve the problem...what do you think? - d2r 16:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Can you upload a screenshot of this error?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::There's a copy on Haegmonia's page, but I can repost it if you like...- d2r 16:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Please upload a new version. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No need. I looked over your "recommended" settings, and disabling Category Tagging did the trick. Thanks for the help...I just wish Wikia had more throughly bug-checked those infernal boxes! - d2r 16:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol... glad the image helped. Oh, and next time, use |thumb| instead of |frame|.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Will do. Thanks again. - d2r 16:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Content Cleanup Hey. I've been making edits to the Survivor Encounters page for quite some time, and yet it continues to be listed under "Articles Needing Cleanup." Could you please explain what makes a page in need of cleanup? I would very much like to be able to know how to properly repair this page. Thank you - DiabloStrawhat :If an article is just a collection of words and sentences, then it needs a cleanup. I guess it's my fault for not creating an official manual of style... I'll do it by next week.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thank you very much - DiabloStrawhat you said to message you well i made this acount on fallout 3 wikia a bit back and used it for that and bioshock wikia i got dead space for ps3 3 or so days ago and have goten about 2/3 of the trophies i whent on the page of infectors and noticed someone did it wrong the infectors also make twichers later after and during level 9 Four Languages Just out of curiosity, what are these various languages that you speak? Four is pretty damn impressive. I speak three, myself: English (South African), Afrikaans (Dutch), and Spanish (Castellano). --LBCCCP 20:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :English (American & British), Chinese (Mandarin), Malay and French. Trois ou Quatre Langues sont tout à fait bonnes!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Heads up I am warning you of sockpuppets of one of your users, who are from User:Crusadesofglory. * User:Deadspace123456 * User:Deadalien123456789 * User:Deadalien12345678910 * User:JosephRULEZ * User:Dragonking12345 -- 'Forerun'' ' 14:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Here in Dead Space, it doesn't matter. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Leeu park van die Suid-Afrika Thank you for your contribution to my country's questionable economy :D Johannesburg is great... if you go to the right parts, ie Sandton, Downtown, Midtown. I hope you took time to visit one of our fine McDonald's branches and I'm sorry if our accents were the reason for your leaving. Also, I hope that you didn't witness any mass government-funded displacement of coloured peoples (or Prawns). P.S. I also enjoy Lion Park: our little slice of the real Africa. Once again, thank you for visiting our little slice of the American South West. --LBCCCP 00:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nope... the only in-city places we went were the Apartheid Museum and the theme park across it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) thanks!--MasterM 00:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) New Walkthrough it's underway, what do you think? --MasterM 01:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Amazing. :O I wish we could do the same in Halopedia! :O - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I can make one for halopedia the way I did for the old walkthrough--MasterM 23:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The current community in Halopedia seems to prefer the text format rather than the picture-guidance format... oh well, keep up the amazing work! :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) pity, when I'm done writing the walkthroughs for ninja gaiden and dead space I'll see if they'll change their minds--MasterM 00:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Proposed Project To put it bluntly, we have no Extraction walkthrough. I've talked to MasterM , and he hasn't got a wii; but regardless, it's ''only for the wii, and thus, would be hard pressed to find proper screenshots. However, I guess if enough people were made aware of it, its more likely that someone with access to good material would show up eventually. So...yeah. ¿Que piensa usted? --LBCCCP 04:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I have a Wii! Okay everyone, now this might seem strange, but I actually have a wii, and I am going to get Extraction soon, and I do have a capturing devise that also takes screen shots. If you want, I can easily get some screen shots of important sections of this rail-shooter gaem, but expect some time, I still have some bugs to fix with my recorder, so hold steady, okay? Thanks, and keep on dismembering! Tazio1 06:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wonderful! Yeah, I messed up since I forgot a termination. Thanks or the era template! ~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page :You know, your signature contains more characters than the actual message itself. XD - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Era Template You just keep churning out these great new templates =) I've taken care of alot of articles: I still have some to go as I had to go back and add the Comics and Downfall to some because I had forgotten at the time. Template:Necromorphs I went ahead and changed it a bit. I figured that it would be easier to just have a general "Form" section with all the games included. (If we wanted to be either crazy or thorough, I don't know which, we could add Downfall and the comics.) Aside from that last bit, does it look alright? Auguststorm1945 18:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey Subs, like the edits, especially the series template. I noticed however the comic bar full of red links. Are you in favor of separating each issue into its own article or just haven't gotten to fixing the links? I personally would like to add a visual version of dead space comics and have already uploaded issue 1 pics, but Haegmonia requested the page be deleted since I had not requested EA's permission yet. --MasterM 14:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Just haven't gotten to fix the links. To be honest, we're supposed to analyse the Comics, not giving users free preview of the comic. :S - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) true, hopefully they'll say yes--MasterM 18:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 1: Worlds Apart Page I've been working on an update for this page for a while, as well as similar such "updates" for the other chapters of Extraction (though Chapter 1 is by far the most completed). I've been trying to get additional material put into it, "up to standard" if you will, but I realize at this rate it won't be ready until March or later! Shall I go ahead and post what I have? Auguststorm1945 23:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's up. What do you think? Auguststorm1945 23:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Excellent work!! Keep it up!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look at the changes I've made to the article and follow the same format.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC)